


Blessed Bombardier

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chemical Weapons, Dark, F/F, it's not quite graphic but uh, technically that's false but the effect is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Camilla begins a battle by throwing fireballs at her enemies. While she revels in the destruction, Selena doesn't.Written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week 2019, 3/10 to 3/16Day three: Magic





	Blessed Bombardier

Camilla landed her wyvern on top of a tower with a huge, purple crystal. Her wyvern wrapped around it like a huge, scaly cat. She rubbed its head and cooed at it. Selena adjusted at her back. The love of her life, the adorable, cute, soft Selena had sat with her all the way to the battle. She had been a little tense, and definitely squeezed Camilla a little more than necessary, but she couldn’t ask for a more romantic situation. Selena whispered,

“Well. I don’t really want to leave, but we’re in position…”

“Not so fast. Your job is to protect me from archers, right?” Camilla turned to smile at her, “And I don’t see any archers.”

“Right! I’ll keep an eye out, then.” Selena nestled into the crook of Camilla’s neck. Camilla vibrated with excitement, if everything went well, maybe she could convince Selena to kiss her a few times. She was far too cautious, just, all the time. They didn’t need to hide their love.

“Look! Some mercenaries are approaching.”

“Right.” Camilla started channelling magic into the orb beneath them. It glowed a dark purple, then a burst of fire shot out of the tower. The purple fire wreathed around the soldiers, and they screamed as it flowed into their clothes. Camilla cackled and loosed another fireball. One jumped into the water, but the other soldiers knew that it wouldn’t do any good. It wasn’t real fire, after all, it just made you feel like you were on fire. Cruel, yes, but not technically deadly.

Selena was a little tense. She whispered,

“Do you ever worry about all the people we’re hurting? Like, we go out on the battlefield, and we fight other people. People with families, people who live in the area…”

“Of course! But you have to remember what’s more important to you: whatever we’re trying to accomplish, or letting this one person live. Other than that, I don’t worry about it.”

“So you aren’t worried about what you’re doing right now?” Selena muttered, “I mean, I’m really glad you’re far away from danger right now. But Corrin did tell us to try killing as few people as possible, and this isn’t exactly a precision weapon. Aren’t you worried about accidentally killing someone?”

“Not at all.”

“Huh?”

“It’s impossible to kill someone with this spell.”

“How do you figure that?”

“It’s extremely painful, but doesn’t actually cause any physical harm. Garon used it as crowd control on our civilians. Here, honey, hold out your arm and I’ll show you.”

“I’m good, thanks!” Selena gripped Camilla even tighter. Camilla giggled.

“It soaks into your clothes and hurts for hours. Even just a little can severely hinder your ability to fight. In fact, it’s perfect for making someone want to stop fighting! You’ve seen my purple fire on the battlefield, it’s the same spell.”

“That wasn’t just for looks?”

Camilla laughed, “You can use any spell in a myriad of ways. Ah, Selena, there’s an archer.”

“Got it.”

Selena slipped off the wyvern and dropped from the huge crystal beneath them. She broke into a sprint, body-slammed the archer and smashed his face in with the pommel of her sword. Camilla’s heart fluttered at the violence being enacted just for her enjoyment. Selena was such a good, sweet girl, but also so willing to kill for her. She let her magic infuse the tower. It allowed her to aim the unstable flame, which blasted into a group of soldiers in front of Selena. Purple flame wreathed them, it traveled through their armour as licks of false flame. Selena charged into them while they were screaming in pain. Her fighting was ruthless, with no room for mercy.

From the pile of groaning bodies, Selena gave Camilla a thumbs up. She could hardly bear to take her eyes off Selena, and blew her a kiss. She was shouting something,

“Camilla! Are we getting any more orders?”

Ah. Camilla’s smile faded, she had nearly forgotten they were in battle. She cooed down,

“Can’t it just be you and I here?”

“WHAT?! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

Camilla laughed to herself, which made Selena even more mad. She turned around, and sure enough, someone was trying to get her attention. The mood broken, Camilla had her wyvern lunge off the tower to take the message.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i usually like fluff but y'know these characters do live through horrible, brutal war. also i kinda wanted to explore the fire orbs and the "savage blow" ability, which, true to what I wrote, cannot kill enemies. that's one thing that i like about fanfic, you can write your own interpretations for in-game mechanics. like, how do you think the master, heart, friendship and partner seals work? are they different from awakening's parallel seals? who knows!
> 
> thanks for reading, as always, and feel free to leave kudos and comments! they always brighten my day!


End file.
